duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Wally Badarou
Waliou Jacques Daniel Badarou (born 22 March 1955, Paris, France) is a musician from Benin, whose work has included performing on the Power Station's Living In Fear and Power Station albums. Career A synthesizer specialist, Badarou is best known as the longtime associate of the British band Level 42, known for its blend of funk, pop, soul and rock. He has co-written, performed on and (later) co-produced a number of the band's tracks since its debut album in 1981. Though not an official member of Level 42, he has long been considered an informal "fifth member" of what has otherwise usually been a quartet led by bassist Mark King. Badarou can be seen in the video for "Love Games" on the Level 42 - The Collection DVD. A friend of Chris Blackwell (Island Records founder), Badarou also got enlisted in the Compass Point All Stars, to work on albums by Grace Jones, Joe Cocker, Sly and Robbie, Black Uhuru, Jimmy Cliff, Lizzy Mercier Descloux, Gregory Isaacs, Gwen Guthrie, Mick Jagger, Robert Palmer, Talking Heads, Tom Tom Club, but also worked with Marianne Faithfull, Herbie Hancock, Robin Scott "M" (Pop Muzik), Foreigner, Power Station, Melissa Etheridge, Manu Dibango, and Miriam Makeba; produced albums by Fela Kuti, Salif Keita, Wasis Diop, Trilok Gurtu, and Carlinhos Brown; and wrote movie soundtracks (part of Hector Babenco Kiss of the Spider Woman most notably). In 1989, he acted as musical director and composer for Jean-Paul Goude's show on the French Revolution, Bicentennial. In 1990, Massive Attack's "Daydreaming" (subsequently appearing on the Blue Lines album) is largely sampled from "Mambo" (on the Echoes album, 1984). In 1997, Badarou helped setting up the All African Music Kora Awards, and produced & co-wrote "So Why" for the ICRC, along with Youssou N'Dour and Papa Wemba, a call against ethnic cleansing in Africa. Early promoter of the "home studio" concept, he is known for his extensive use of the Sequential Circuits Prophet 5, the New England Digital Synclavier, and his custom voice-control of Yamaha mixing boards. November 2009, he releases Fisherman, a 15 minute afro-funk instrumental that he sells directly from his website using the GetJuke technology. Fisherman is the first extract from an upcoming trilogy he has spent years writing. He wishes to unveil it to the public "song by song" before releasing it under a physical format: "at very long last, you are to receive the music that never stopped haunting me all these years. The whole of this Unnamed Trilogy will be available as a physical collector set, once the three albums are fully revealed." Discography Solo *1979 Back to scales tonight *1983 Echoes *1989 Words of a mountain *1997 So Why *2001 Colors of silence : Musical poetry for yoga *2009 Fisherman Movie score *1981 Dickie Jobson Countryman *1982 Nathalie Delon & Yves Deschamps They called it an accident *1985 Hector Babenco Kiss Of The SpiderWoman (additional music) *1991 Loll C The Lunatic *1997 Idrissa Ouedraogo Kini & Adams *1997 Don Letts & Rick Elgood DanceHall Queen *1999 Chris Browne Third World Cop *2000 John Berry Boesman & Lena Producer (co-producer) *1979 Janic Prévost J'veux d'la Tendresse *1981 Alain Chamfort Amour Année Zéro *1983 Marianne Faithfull A Child's Adventure (co-writer) *1985 Level 42 World Machine (co-writer) *1986 Alain Chamfort Tendres Fièvres (co-writer) *1986 Fela Ransome Kuti Teacher Don't Teach Me NonSense *1987 Level 42 Running In The Family (co-writer) *1988 Level 42 Staring At The Sun (co-writer) *1990 Level 42 Guaranteed (co-writer) *1993 Level 42 Forever Now (co-writer) *1995 Salif Keita Folon *1996 Carlinhos Brown AlfaGamaBetizado *1998 Yannick Noah & Zam Zam Zam Zam *1998 Wasis Diop Toxu *2000 Trilok Gurtu The Beat Of Love (co-writer) *2001 i Muvrini Umani Session Player *1979 M New-York, London, Paris, Munich (Pop Muzik) *1979 Myriam Makeba Comme Une Symphonie d'Amour *1980 Bernie Lyon Bernie Lyon *1980 Grace Jones Warm Leatherette *1980 Grace Jones Nightclubbing *1980 M The Official Secrets Act *1980 Lizzy Mercier Descloux Mambo Nassau *1980 Level 42 The Early Tapes *1981 Level 42 Level 42 *1981 Bernie Lyon I'm Living In The Sunshine *1981 Gibson Brothers Quartier Latin *1981 Barry Reynolds I Scare Myself *1981 Jimmy Cliff Give The People What They Want *1982 Charlelie Coulture Pochette Surprise *1982 Joe Cocker Sheffield Steel *1982 Black Uhuru Chill Out *1982 Gregory Isaacs Night Nurse *1982 Grace Jones Living My Life *1982 Gwen Guthrie Gwen Guthrie *1982 Robin Scott & Shikisha Jive Shikisha ! *1982 Level 42 The Pursuit Of Accidents *1983 Level 42 Standing In The Light *1983 Talking Heads Speaking In Tongues *1983 Tom-Tom Club Close To The Bone *1984 Level 42 True Colours *1984 Foreigner Agent Provocateur *1985 Mick Jagger She's The Boss *1985 Power Station Some Like It Hot *1985 Gwen Guthrie Just For You *1985 Sly & Robbie Language Barrier *1985 Robert Palmer Riptide *1988 Manu Dibango Electric Africa *1988 Melissa Etheridge Melissa Etheridge *1988 Talking Heads Naked *1988 Julio Iglesias Libra *1994 Power Station Living In Fear *2008 Grace Jones Hurricane *2009 Phil Gould Watertight Category:Musicians